Two lives:Romano's Story
by Water-Iris-Hetalia
Summary: The car crashed and there were only two survivors. Romano and Feliciano survived but now they have to face the horrors of the world with only each other to lean on. Human AU
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** ok so this prologue is the same one in Feliciano's story for those that have read it if not I suggest you read it the first chapter should be out Right after this one since I have it all written out already!**

* * *

Two separate lives almost completely different yet some what the same. Two brothers bound together by a single moment in their lives. This is Feliciano's story.

Lets start at the beginning…shall we?

Line

Four people sat in a small car together a woman with brown hair sat in the passenger's seat while a man sat in the driver's seat. Two brothers sat in the back.

"Are we there yet?" A boy with amber eyes asked a curl that was sticking out of his head bobbing with his statement. The woman obviously his mom laughed a bit smiling at him.

"Not yet Feliciano" the slightly darker haired boy next to him rolled his eyes. The driver looked slightly disapprovingly at him.

"Come on Romano! Be a bit more happy, we're going camping!" Just then there was a horrifying screech as a large car hit the smaller car from behind causing the car to swerve off the road and into a tree stopping it instantaneously.

"Mom…dad?" The boy, Feliciano asked before falling unconscious as the loud sirens came closer.

Line

"…Now police Chief West, what can you tell me about the crash?" A blonde haired reporter asked shoving a microphone under a Charlie West's nose the head of police. He pushed it away a bit before talking.

"All I can tell you was that where was a collision of two cars on road 12 causing one of the cars to swerve off the road." The woman seemed unhappy with the small amount of information she got and pushed for more answers.

"What about the passengers? My sources tell me there was a family in that car." She said again putting the microphone closer to his. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he was thrust into the spotlight.

"Well yes, there were four people in the car. There have been two casualties while the other two passengers have been sent to the hospital with non life threatening injuries."

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter One: Pity

**A/N: ****ok so I decided to upload the first chapter to Romano's story! If you have read Feliciano's story you might notice some similarities at the beginning but if you haven't read Feliciano's story I recommend reading it. Even with the differences I did try to make the narration different to show their different personalities though because this is Romano be prepared for some swearing**

**WARNING!: ooc, swearing (or what people would call romanoness) and AU **

**Don't like don't read and please don't review (unless it's constructive criticism)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE IDEA OF CAPS LOCK WHOOOOOOOOOOO or I would have a pony.**

**Oh and I know that part of the prologue is here but seriously I wanted to add it in so…..yeah**

**Oh and by the way if I really screw up on something (like grammar, I really really suck at it!) please tell me it really helps and I usually follow your advice.**

* * *

Dammit why did my left side hurt so badly? I asked my self as I slowly opened my eyes. All I could see was white, like somebody dumped a large can of whiteout on everything. Why was I in a hospital? Then it came back to me, the crash, the image of mama and papa lying on the ground with blood pooling around them made me want to barf. And I vaguely remember a guy telling me that my mom and dad didn't make it. I saw a woman that looked like a nurse come in, she was caring a clipboard.

"Oh so your up, good! Does your left side hurt, or your left arm?" she asked looking at me now.

"It fucking hurts like hell!" I said looking at her, she frowned while she worked with a machine.

"Young boys like you shouldn't swear like that." She said in a scolding way, I rolled my eyes who did she think she was! My mother!

"Where my Frat-brother?" I finished, looking at her carefully knowing that she probably didn't know what that meant.

"He's still sleeping at the moment. You can possibly see him when he wakes up but he has a concussion." She said looking carefully at me as I felt some numbness seep into my arm.

"What about my parents?" I asked, hopefully that weird fuzzy memory (or was it a dream?) wasn't true. Her face fell for a moment, then was filled with pity, I knew that my memory was true, they hadn't made it had they?

"I'm sorry, but your parents didn't survive." She said, pity apparent in her face. I didn't need her pity, so she could go take her pity and shove it up her-

"I'll go tell the doctor your awake. Why don't you watch some TV or something?" she said handing me a remote. As soon as she left I turned it to the news, wondering if the crash would be on there.

"…Now police Chief West, what can you tell me about the crash?" A blonde haired reporter asked, shoving a microphone under a guy's nose. The guy looked like was ready to retire at any moment.

"All I can tell you was that where was a collision of two cars on road 12 causing one of the cars to swerve off the road." The woman seemed unhappy with the small amount of information she got and pushed for more answers.

"What about the passengers? My sources tell me there was a family in that car." She said again, putting the microphone closer to his. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he was thrust into the spotlight. A few tears rolled down my face as I tried to stop them, just watching it now made it seem so much more real. And I had been annoying in the last seconds of their life. I couldn't just redo that.

"Well yes, there were four people in the car. There have been two casualties while the other two passengers have been sent to the hospital with non life threatening injuries." The way he said it so casual ,like he was talking about the weather. Me and Feliciano had just lost our parents, and he was acting like it was no big deal! I wiped the tears away that had found themselves on my face. All that was left was the slightly puffy red eyes.

Just then a guy in a doctor's lab coat walked into the room.

"Ruth says that you want to see your brother correct?" he asked me looking at the clipboard. What's with these people and their clipboards?

"So that's her name? And yes I want to see my brother, what else!" I said raising my voice, trying to stop myself from all out yelling. He looked up from his clipboard at me as I glared at him, he then resumed looking at the clipboard, as he wrote something down. I gritted my teeth at his indifference.

"Your brother just woke up. But he needs a bit to recuperate, so in about a half an hour Ruth will take you over to see him." I glared a bit in impatience, then nodded; killing the doctor would not let me see Feliciano sooner. He did a few tests to see how things were coming along, I apparently didn't break my arm it was just sprained a bit, it should be up and working in a bit. But I did break a few ribs, which means I will have to stay here for about a month or so. God here for a month! I could barely stand being in here for an hour. My brother, I was told only had a minor concussion, and also would be up and ready in a month or so.

Finally after a serious of tests the damned nurse 'Ruth' helped me into a wheelchair (I didn't need help dammit!) and wheeled me off to a room just a few hallways over from mine. When I got there, Feliciano was smiling like an idiot, that immediately set me on high alert as Ruth left, after tell me what button to push if they need her. I muttered that all the doctors could go screw themselves as she left after getting me into place.

"Hi Romano!" he said like he usually did when he greeted me, why wasn't he more upset? I knew that I couldn't cry and be upset I was the oldest, therefore I had to put my emotions away so that the Feliciano could cry.

"…Feliciano are you ok?" I asked him, really worried at his behavior. He seemed to stare at my eyes.

"Hey, Romano it's really funny! The nurse lady that gave me some meds played a joke on me she said that mama and papa are dead! Isn't that funny Romano!" He said. I stopped dead in my tracks. So he didn't believe anybody, he was in denial he just didn't want to believe it. I felt really alone for a second and the tears threatened to make a comeback. But I bit my tongue not letting them fall, I was the stronger one.

"They can't be gone right…Romano?" he asked. Hearing the hope in his voice made the tears that had almost gone away start up again, but this time they won. I couldn't even look at him, I could see his 'my-world-just-crumbled' look in my head and I heard the small sobs of sadness and he clutched me, careful of my left side.

The next month or so was as boring as could be, we had to stay in our rooms until we were allowed to visit each other.

Finally after a month we were released from this prison of white. A really serious looking lady, whose name was Hilda, drove us to our house. Which was up for sale. I grew particularly mad about that but kept it inside as we walked into the house.I already knew what I was going to get. I went up to their bedroom, marveling how it still smelled like them. First me and Feliciano packed, I made sure he got everything he needed, since he was distracted easily. Afterwards no-emotion lady let us pick out a few things that were our mama's and papa's. I had heard from her that only the most important things were going in storage until I was eighteen when it would be taken out of storage and given to me. The rest of it was being sold along with the house.

I had decided to get my dads pocket knife, it was sitting on their dresser along with our mama's favorite photo album. It was her pride and joy. I saw Feliciano contemplating what to get. I saw him grab the two wedding rings they set on the bed, they had been recovered from the crash. I saw him try to grab a second thing but couldn't decide. So instead with our stuff we walked back down to the front door where no-emotions lady stood. But right before we walked out of the door. Feliciano ran back in and grabbed our mama's art kit. She was one of the best drawers I had ever seen and Feliciano had inherited her talent. I gave him and appreciative look as we walked out.

* * *

The no-emotions lady walked us to the door of the orphanage. She pushed the doorbell with her wrinkly hands. The door was opened by a girl with short blonde hair and a red headband in, I blushed deep red then tried to calm myself.

"Can I help you?" She asked directing her question towards the no-emotion lady.

"Bella, this is Feliciano and his brother Romano, I'm here to drop them off." The no-emotion lady said gesturing at us. Bella had a really ironic name.

"Of course! Come right in, I'll be with you in just a minute let me just show you two to your rooms." She said as she started up the stairs, the both of us walking right behind her. Everywhere there were children all of them staring at us. I barely realized when we got to a door marked room 22.

The room was smaller then our bedroom at home but I couldn't complain it had two bunk beds in it one on either side of the room and a large dresser in the middle. One set of beds seemed to be lived in while the other set where almost perfect I had a feeling those where ours.

"The bunk bed on you left will be your guy's beds. You also get the bottom four drawers of the dresser, two for each of you." She said as she walked out then quickly she came back in.

"I'll be back in a bit to tell you about the schedule." She then walked out here heels clicking on the floor. And as soon as she was out of earshot I started to unpack putting my clothes in my drawer. And claimed the bottom bunk. After a few seconds Feliciano followed my example.

As I was almost done two boys one that looked only a few years older than me and Feliciano's age (nine and eight) the other one was a bit older. The younger one had short slicked back blonde hair and blinding blue eyes. The other one had brown messy hair and green eyes.

"So you're our new roommates, my names Antonio and this is Ludwig." Said the one with darker hair. I didn't trust them, I looked at them I would I have to keep an eye on them. But to be polite I introduced myself and Feliciano.

"My names Romano and this is my little brother Feliciano." I said looking at them as they digested the information. I heard Bella's footsteps coming back up the stairs again. And she walked in looking at us with a stupid bright smile on her face.

"Good to see you guys have met! Now remember breakfast is at nine and lunch at twelve and dinner at six. And lights out is at ten. Now you guys get settled and I'll see you for dinner." She said rushing off Antonio and Ludwig following, after saying their goodbyes. I merely grunted as Feliciano happily said goodbye to them. I finished unpacking and I looked at the clock noticing it was time for dinner I guided Feliciano to the dinning hall and I couldn't help but look at everyone with a glare.

They try to hurt my brother and they'll have to go through me!

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes! Done with this so proud of myself! Anyway so I have to tell you that I won't be able to update on the weekends because for some reason my dad's wi-fi won't allow me to connect and my brother hogs my dad's computer so I can't really update but It's this time that I write! So I suppose it's good for you!**


	3. Chapter Two: Kidnapped

**A/N:**** Ok so I hope you like this one! Jeesh, this took me a while! Anyway so… I do check them over but doesn't mean there aren't mistakes. Please tell me if you notice any of them especially the big ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia seriously or you would all be doing my bidding! Mwahahahahahahahahaah!**

**By the way I mentioned this in the second chapter of Feliciano's story but I know the adoption process doesn't take anywhere near this short of time, but it always seems to in fiction and that's what this is, Fiction! So please don't mention that.**

**Anyway! Have fun reading! And thanks for reading as well. **

**I was also wondering if you guys would like a one shot on how Camilla became an orphan or perhaps Arthur? (If you don't know who he is he either read Feliciano's story or wait for the next chapter of this one)**

**warning: SWEARING so if you can't stand it please don't read there not a ton...but enough it is romano we are talking about even if he is nine. plus he's a bit ooc but his is AU it almost comes with the genre.**

* * *

This whole stupid ordeal was tearing me apart, but I was trying not to show it as I glared out the window in the black fancy car. But you people probably want to start at the beginning. Hmph, fine. But I am going to skip through the really boring parts. Let me think…I suppose it started at about two o'clock in the morning the night after we arrived at the orphanage.

I was woken up suddenly by a startled gasp from the bunk above mine where Feliciano was sleeping. My brotherly instincts kicked in as I quickly sat up, hitting my head on the bottom of the top bunk. I cursed at the pain as I held my head in my hand, feeling the throbbing bump from where I hit my head.

"Feliciano, you okay?" I whispered urgently up to him, glancing over to Antonio and Ludwig making sure they hadn't woken up. They were asleep, well Antonio at least (he was all I could see). I pulled a disgusted face when I noticed that he was drooling.

"Yeah I'm fine go back to sleep Fratello." His voiced came out in scared uneven gasps as he spoke making me roll my eyes.

"Don't you dare pull that crap with me! Tell me about your nightmare!" I said and he paused, not speaking for a minute as I impatiently waited for a response. I snorted at his try on being brave, he didn't have to be brave I was the oldest, which meant I was brave for him.

I slid of the bed and quietly got up climbing up the ladder and onto his bed; I could faintly see his frantic outline on the other end of the bed.

"Romano?" he asked his fear creeping into his voice, I gave him a 'no-duh' look which I realized he couldn't see in the dark.

"Who else idiot." I snapped looking at him visibly relax, I was beginning to adjust to the dark and could now see the dried tears on his cheeks. I watched as he checked over to where Ludwig and Antonio were, I followed his gaze. They were still asleep, he turned back looking at me and sighed I was growing irritated with him.

"So, tell me or I'll throw you off the bed" I whispered harshly over to him. Okay so maybe I was a bit more than irritated at him but still. I could see his gears turning in his head trying to decide what to do.

"I keep having a nightmare of mama and papa lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I-I just think maybe I could have helped in some way." You mean he has had this dream before? I gave him a fierce look if anyone should be thinking they could have helped in someway, it was me.

"Don't you dare say that idiot; you couldn't have done anything, now I don't want to hear you say that again!" I whisper yelled at him, I saw him relax a bit the effects of the nightmare starting to where off. I then decided something as I yawned a bit.

"Scoot over idiot," I said looking at him waiting for him to move over, but instead he just gave me a bewildered gaze.

"You really expect me to climb all the way back down, now scoot over." I said irritated in his not moving, he finally complied scooting over to one side of the bed and I laid down on the other. I remembered when he was little and he would come into my room and crawl into bed with me without my permission (it was without my permission! Dammit!). I slowly drifted off into the darkness that griped my body.

"-to wake them up. Oh well." I heard an annoying voice say into the darkness. I felt some shifting on the mattress.

"WAKE UP!" The annoying voice said making my peaceful darkness shatter and the to-bright light stream into my eyes as I was put on high alert. But instead of some murderer or something I was met with the glowing face of the annoying bastard Antonio.

"Fucking Godamn bastard he can just leave us the damn fuck alone seriously…" I trailed off muttering angry curses as I glared at him; I looked over Feliciano who looked startled but just smiled at him. I would never get my brother.

"Good you're up breakfast" I heard the emotionless voice of Ludwig say; seriously that kid needed more emotions. I mumbled a few more curses as they climbed down the ladder both me and Feliciano following after them.

We joined the rest of the kids as we all moved as a group sleepily down the steps most of us still in our pajama's.

"Hi Feliciano!" A girl that we had met at dinner last night came over waving at Feliciano; she was the same age as Feliciano so she was only a year younger then me. She still had on green pajama pants on along with a white t-shirt on.

"Hey Camilla!" I heard the excited voice of my younger brother say as he greeted her. She then turned to me.

"Hi Romano!" She giving me a happy greeting I gave her annoyed look back but I couldn't help the small smile that crawled on my face at her similarities to my brother.

"I'm really excited for breakfast! Every Saturday we get pancakes." Camilla said obviously excited by this fact. What I really wanted was a tomato, but pancakes would do. So caught up in my thought's I didn't realize when my brother was dragged off by Camilla until they were halfway down the stairs.

"Hey wait!" I yelled as I chased them down the stairs and into the dinning room. Where several tables were set up all with plates and cups, the plates each had two pancakes on them, my mouth watered at the sight. The rest of the children filed in creating a loud and noisy atmosphere, I followed Camilla who had dragged my brother off to a table in the corner.

"OK! Quiet now!" Bella's voice echoed around the room as everybody shut their mouths looking in her direction.

"Ok then, now I want everybody to be on their best behavior today. We have a couple who is thinking about adopting one of you." It was selfish of me but I was hoping that me and Feliciano wouldn't get adopted so that I would be the one in charge of us. But I tried to push the thought to back of my mind.

"So after breakfast I want everybody to help clean up around here understood." I looked at her annoyed; did I really have to clean up?

"Ok then! You can eat" her happy voice called out as she stepped off the box she uses to announce stuff. I gave her a thankful look as I dug into my food.

"I hope I get adopted." Camilla said as she played with her food pushing a strand of auburn hair out of her face.

"I bet you will!" My ever happy brother said trying to convince her and it seemed to be working.

"You think so?" She said setting down her fork, turning to look at Feliciano. I was sick of this conversation but I didn't want her crush her feelings.

"Yes you idiot now eat."

Even though I didn't want to I ended up cleaning helping the bastard Antonio straiten the rooms. I also had been trying to make sure my brother didn't get distracted as I tried to get him to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Finally I ended up on my bed nursing the start of a headache as Camilla looked at the mirror on the wall and kept asking if she looked okay.

"Are you sure I look ok?" She said giving the green dress she had on a spin, I gave a huff as I rolled over lying on my back.

"Yes you look fine; we've been over this before you. Look. Fine." I said starting to stand up to see if I could find some alone time somewhere else. She turned to me grinning from ear to ear then ran over giving me a giant hug.

"You're so sweet Romano!" She said squeezing the air out of me I gasped as I couldn't breathe.

"Get off!" I gasped as I tried to pry her fingers off from around my chest.

"Their here! Places!" Bella shouted making Camilla drop her arms and I sucked in the beautiful air. She smiled as she waved to us and we stood outside of our doors as Antonio directed us. I could barely hear her answer the door and the murmur of voices as the ascended the stairs. They were discussing who they would like to adopt, they decided a boy. Well there goes Camilla's hard work.

I saw them start to walk down the hallway the women's excessively high heels clicking against the floor. And the man's suit looked stuck up and uncomfortable. They passed over most people only stopping for a bit at Roderich, the stuck up bastard he was. But they stopped in front of me as the women smiled at me; I flinched at her cold heartless smile, unlike my mama's warm smile.

"Well aren't you cute!" She said pinching my cheeks; I glared at her squirming out of her grasp.

"Go away woman!" I managed to spit out, her smiled drooped for a second then with a quick hard pinch she let go turning to Bella.

"I think if it's alright we'll take him" The heartless bitch said but Bella calmly looked at her.

"I'm sorry but you have to adopt him and his brother." She said her face not showing any emotion. The women looked over to my brother with a cruel smile. I clenched my fists trying not to punch her; nobody looked at my brother like that!

"Can I talk to you for second?" The Cockroach said (I think that's her new name) said to Bella leading her away from us. Her husband just looked strictly at us. After a few minutes of discussion Bella, with a very uptight face turned quickly on her heel facing the stuck up prick.

"Now if you follow me I can take you to sign paperwork." She said leading them away. I noticed Feliciano's eye's light up, but I wasn't so sure. As everyone gathered around us congratulating us I was barely there, I was thinking. I wondered if they only adopted me, what would I do? I came up with that I would have to go with them, no matter how much I hated it. Because if I didn't something might be done to Feliciano. And also what if they were mean and cruel? I wouldn't want my brother near them. At least he would be safe here.

I only really was in the present when Camilla came to say goodbye and congratulations. I could see she was mad and frustrated and looked like she was about to cry. But she gave a small goodbye then walked off out of the crowd. Bella walked into the crowd and they parted revealing us in the middle.

"Romano please pack your belongings." I looked at her I was scared of this she better be saying 'and Feliciano'. But she didn't and Feliciano looked confused that she only said my name.

"I'm sorry Feliciano but you're staying here." She said I bit my lip and my tongue and did everything possible not to lash out at her. I looked over to Feliciano and almost jumped, I could see the rage building in his eyes. It looked so out of place on him. I had never ever seen Feliciano get this mad out of all the years he had been alive.

"I hate you! I hate you!" He screamed the crowd backed off more looking at the rage as he charged toward her. I grabbed him quickly holding him back as he tried to get at her she looked a bit fearful, a small part of me smugly looked at her, 'she should be scared it serves her right'.

"No, I'm not going," I said looking at her shaking my head, Feliciano calmed down a bit and now instead of rage it was tears. But she looked at me, I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a chance.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a say in this, pack your bags, or I'll have to drag you to them with none of your stuff." She said her voice unwavering. I was tempted for a second to yell 'fine! Do that but I'm not going' but I couldn't. I quietly turned around walking into my room trying to escape the to-silent-silence of the hallway. I could feel Feliciano following me as I grabbed my bag which had just gotten unpacked, and repacked it.

"I promise you that when I turn eighteen I'll come find you ok. Don't do anything stupid." I said as I carefully placed the pocket knife on top of everything. I said it with the most even voice I could muster, trying not to show the tears that were trying to fall. The walk down the steps was the fastest and yet the slowest walk ever. The two stood there their cruel smiles cutting into my flesh. I gave them the best 'I-fucking-hate-you' glare I could muster.

"Time to go home Romano." The Cockroach said and without giving her any recognition or response I followed them down the steps. Not looking back as I followed them down there, knowing if I did he would see the tears in my eyes. And that would never happen.

Being fucking eighteen couldn't come fast enough.


	4. Chapter Three: Carson

**A/N: ****okay so here we go the next chapter! i really hope you like this story so far plus just incase you didn't read this last time.**

**do you think i should write oneshots on possibly how camilla or arthur came to the orphanage and i forgot oopsie on my part romano never sees Arthur so...if you want to know him then i would suggest reading feliciano's story. **

**anyway i might have a new story coming out for hetalia, but i'm still debatting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia **

**warning: AU plus this chapter is a bit more ooc for Romano then usual it was hard for me to write and i know he is kinda really ooc but bare with me i'll try to be better with that next chapter.**

**Review! they brighten my day! plus how can you miss the obnoxious box at the end of the page?**

* * *

They were gone.

Finally, they had been continuously here for what seemed like a week, but in fact it was only five days. I could finally explore a bit without them breathing down on my neck, or telling me how I will make a great head of the company. Personally I could care less about being head of the company.

I had only been here for less then a week and I was sick of them. So I watched them leave for a showing after pretending that I was asleep. Then I bolted downstairs, there was everything in this house that you could imagine. They gave me everything that every kid would love to have. But I liked their stuff not them, I would never become who they were trying to shape me to be.

I ran around the house trying all the doors that I could, well until one of the butlers found me.

"Master Romano its eleven thirty, and I was to inform you that you should have lunch," He said. I scowled at the 'master' it made me feel like I was one of them.

"Don't call me master." I snapped at him, all he did was smile.

"Sorry about that but it's in protocol," He said shrugging. I smiled a bit; maybe lunch wouldn't be so bad, as long as those two bastards weren't home yet. I followed him to the kitchen equipped with a full kitchen staff.

"So what do you want Romano?" the butler said, he didn't look very old, maybe about twenty-five or so.

"Pizza," I said, I was sick of this really fancy hard- to -pronounce rich people food. The butler chuckled.

"Okay, hey Meredith, can you inform the kitchen staff that Romano would like some pizza please?" He said, yelling over to a girl with longer brown hair and glasses, she smiled.

"Sure will!" she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"So what's your name?" I asked the butler, I would hate to keep referring to him as the butler. It makes him seem evil.

"Names Carson, since we're asking questions. Why aren't you very happy here? One would think that if an adopted kid, such as yourself, was adopted to Mr. and Mrs. Dreamlye they would be more then happy." I looked downward. Was I really going to spill all my secrets to a stranger?

"They didn't adopt my little brother." I said quickly and to the point, not digging too much into it. Carson seemed to sense that and refrained from asking more on the subject.

"Ahhh. Can you keep a secret?" he asked in a mischievous tone, I shrugged acting like I couldn't careless, but he didn't care and carried on anyway.

"None of us really like them anyway." He said shrugging it off like it was not that big of a deal, but the mischievous smile on his face said otherwise. That was good to know maybe they could be my friends.

* * *

"So if it's okay what was your brother's name?" Carson asked in a light voice, as he took a bite of the pizza that Meredith had brought out, It was one of the best pizza's I had ever had (the best was reserved for my mama's homemade pizza).

"Feliciano," I answered back also taking a bite of the pizza. Carson nodded at the new information.

"Oh Romano, I almost forgot to tell you that first, that the two cockroaches will be gone for a month touring in Europe (I had told him what I secretly called them and he liked it, adopting it for himself). And secondly, you will be attending private school and we need to get you your supplies." Carson said I smiled at the information that they would be gone for a month, and then frowned at the private school part. I was not really private school material; I didn't have a single thing about me that was special.

"Now I know that private school is not your cup of tea but we don't really have a choice, do we?" he said calmly to me as I started to get riled up.

"So do you want your stuff dropped off, or do you want to get your stuff yourself?" Carson asked him.

"Probably dropped off, I haven't even tried that pool yet." I said smirking.

"You should definitely try it, along with that giant bathtub on the second floor. It's ignoramus! Kind of reminds me of the prefect's bathroom in Harry Potter." Carson said and we burst out laughing at the statement, but I mentally marked that I should go to the bathtub after swimming.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked him wondering how he knew that it was a good place to visit.

"Well…Mr. and Mrs. Dreamlye are on business trips all the time. If you know what I mean." That set us off laughing again, but I stopped when I thought of Feliciano. What was he doing now? Did he miss me? Camilla better have made up with him, I didn't want him to be alone.

So because they were going to be gone until tomorrow morning, both me and Carson along with Meredith who he had invited (I think he likes her) got into our bathing suits and tried out the pool.

"CANNON BALL!" Meredith shouted as she jumped off the diving board and into the deep end.

"Carson!" shouted a girl from the edge of the pool. She had black hair and was very tan; her hair was in two ponytails.

"Hey Maria! Come to join us?" he asked her as Meredith also waved at her.

"Yes! But I'm disappointed in you! Not inviting me to your pool party." Then her gaze found me and she smiled, she had a nice smile.

"You must be Romano!" she said and I nodded up to her keeping my face guarded. I didn't know her as well and so until I felt I could truly could trust her. We splashed around a bit more until Carson said to the girls that they should probably get back to work.

"You getting out, or are you going to stay in for a bit longer, Romano?" Meredith asked as they headed to the servants courters.

"I think I'll try out that giant bathtub before dinner." I said as I pulled myself out of the water.

"Good choice!" Carson said as they left and by myself I quickly found the bathtub and started the filling up of water. I quickly scanned all the bottles of products they had here, I found the button that made bubbles pressing it as well as grabbing a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, as well as soap. By then it was almost full, I slipped in relaxing at the warmth. Carson was right this bathtub was ignoramus. It looked as big as a swimming pool and was so cool; I couldn't even see the water through the bubbles.

After I finished I dried off, putting on my pajamas and carefully drying off my hair, being careful of my curl, it always felt weird when I touched it. And headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Meredith was there talking to a guy with short blonde hair and blue-violet eyes, he had a weird accent as he spoke to her.

"Hey Romano! I was just about to go and find you to ask you what you wanted for dinner." She said turning to me, the guy that she was talking to also turned around.

"Oh! Romano this is Tino he works in the gardens!" she said introducing him. Tino smiled at me, giving me a quick wave as a hello. Just then Carson seemed to come out of no where.

"Romano! I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight! Have you seen that Avengers movie?" Carson said sitting down on the stool next to me.

"Sure!" I said I had wanted to see it, but that was before mama and papa…anyway mama said that it was too old for me.

"Okay then after dinner we'll watch it! So what do you want for dinner?" he asked I thought for a minute.

"Pasta, please" I said I remembered that it was Feliciano's favorite food. He smiled at me his red hair falling in front of his green eyes.

"Pasta it is!" he said disappearing into the kitchen for a minute then came out. A light dusting of cheese in his hair as he laughed. I laughed at him as he tried to get all of the cheese out by shaking his head like a dug.

"How did you get Cheese in your hair?" Meredith said looking at him giving him a look that clearly said 'who did you piss off!'.

"Now that is a long story!" he said still trying to get the cheese out of his hair. She just rolled her eyes but smiled all the same, I watched the whole exchange with a smug smile.


	5. Chapter Four: Bullies

**A/N: ****okay sooooo i really hope you like this i force myself to write on the weekends when i can't upload so you can get new chapters when i get back.**

* * *

Fuck.

That was the only thought I had as I stared at my ceiling at six in the morning.

I had forgotten in the past week (The cockroaches had left for their European showing a day after me and Carson's adventure) that I still had to go to school. At a private school no less. I scowled all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Meredith was there waiting for me and smiled at my arrival. That just made me scowl all the more.

"Its school isn't it?" Meredith said I frowned; I had let them get under my mask letting me be myself around them. But it had some consequences. One of them being that people could read me like a fucking open book. The only people that could see under my mask without me lifting it were Mama, papa, and Feliciano. So there was only one person now that could, that thought stung a bit as it flittered across my mine. In response to her question I just sunk lower into my arms.

"Eggs and Bacon, Romano?" Maria said stepping out of the kitchen. I nodded not lifting my eyes to meet hers, she left quietly. Carson came into the room in a grand display.

"Hey little dude you ready for your first day of school?" He said sitting next to me, I just lifted my head and glared at him. He held his hands up in a display of surrender.

"I'm going to take that as a no…" he said as he stared at me I glared at the counter, I could feel his eyes on me. Just then two plates were set out in front of us; I looked up to see a smiling Meredith.

"Thanks Meredith! Romano I would suggest eating so you're not hungry halfway through the morning." A smirking Carson said digging into his plate. I (at a much slower pace then Carson) picked up my fork and started eating.

It wasn't long before I was dressed in my school uniform with all my supplies in my backpack heading out the door. I carefully walked to the waiting sleek black car that I had arrived in the mansion in. The chauffeur held open the door as I climbed into the back of the car, giving an involuntary shiver at his cold gaze. Carson had informed me that his name was Berwald.

The drive to school was a quite one, not that I minded. As we pulled up I looked in amazement at the building, even after living in a mansion for the past week or so, this place was amazing. The car door opening knocked me out of my amazed staring. And I cautiously got out; I walked up to the front of the school, trying to blend in with all the other kids. Carson had told me I need to go to the office to get my stuff like my class schedule. I stood looking around the hallway, scanning the brick walls for some sort of sign that could tell me where the office was.

I found it finally walking in there I stood awkwardly in front of the desk, waiting for the women to notice me.

"Oh! Do you need help?" she asked leaning on her desk.

"I'm new...a-" but id didn't have to say anything more because she nodded.

"Oh so you're the new student coming in. they told me you would be coming in, Romano Vargas right?" she said holding up a folder with my name on it and then ripped out two pieces of paper from a notebook next to her and started writing. I nodded, and she handed it to me, it was orange with my name printed on the sticker.

"Follow the instructions on the piece of paper and when you get there would you show Mrs. Havelson the other note as well. Have a good first day!" she called our cheerfully (a little to cheerful if you ask me) as I left scowling, I was not going to have a very good first day, and It was only eight in the morning.

I lugged my backpack to my classroom, the overly cheerful lady had put written instructions in my orange folder, so walking up a set of steps I came to a class room that was labeled, 'Mrs. Havelsons room'. I knocked on the door after debating with myself I shouldn't just leave and sneak out and not ever go to school. But against my better judgment I knocked on the door, I could hear the noise level go down as I heard the familiar clip, clip of heels making their way across the floor.

The door was opened by a smiling brunette, she didn't look very old I wondered how long she had been teaching for. I quickly showed her a note that the overly cheerful women had wrote for me, she quickly read it as I watched the other kids out of the crack that I could see between her and the door.

She ushered me into the classroom which was covered in Rainbows, not even kidding, rainbows were everywhere.

"Class, this is Romano he will be with us for the rest of the year. So I expect him to be welcomed with open arms." But looking at their faces, I had a feeling they weren't really going to be welcomed with open arms, more like with a barbed wire and a cage. The only one who was really smiling at me was one with sliverish hair and creepy bright red eyes. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad, or maybe he just gives everyone that look.

The first half of the day passed without incident not that I thought it wouldn't, especially when there was a teacher _right there _that was keeping a really close eye on me, because I was the new kid and might need help to adjust. I was not a fucking kid, I never really was even before the incident, and I had to be the more mature one, a strong pillar for Feliciano to lean on. But after the accident I defiantly was not a kid anymore I knew that now.

But soon enough it was lunch and recess, which could only mean one thing. Bully primetime. So as soon as I could I found a swing to sit on trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible, but it only lasted for so long, soon enough they caught up to me.

"So how does a loser like you end up in a public school like this? It certainly wasn't for your brains." Said a snobby voiced guy as he stood in front of me. But I just stayed silent hoping that if I did he would just go away, but with no such luck.

"So you think you're too good to talk to me? Huh is that what you think? Well let me tell you, you are sorely mistaken." He said hissing out the last part of it. But before he could continue with his rant -which was making me more and more angry by the minute- a voice interrupted (a very loud and annoying voice might I add).

"The awesome me is here to save you!" A voice called out, making all three of the bullies heads whip up to see the strange boy. I slowly looked up to see who had interfered. It was the boy from earlier, the one that was smiling at me when I was introduced, next to him stood a boy with longer blonde hair, it was wavy but he was looking down at the ground.

"Oh it's just Gilbert…let's leave these morons alone." The head snobby boy said to the other two boys next to him as they walked off. I could tell they were scared of Gilbert but didn't want to show it.

"My names Gilbert and this is Matthew!" Gilbert said as soon as they were out of earshot Matthew gave me a small wave at the mention of his name. They actually didn't seem half bad.

"You are now my awesome friend."

Wait…What!

* * *

**A/N:**** Are you surprised I put Prussia in there as Romano's sort of friend? I was to but when I thought of it I couldn't say no it was kind of cute and ironic.**


	6. Chapter Five: Birds

**A/N: ****So heres the new chapter i know this is a filler chapter sorta but after one more chapter i'm caught up with Feliciano's story so then i can start up dating them at the same time. So yeah**

**Disclaimer: Why do we need to do these anyway if your writing on this sight i bet all the money i have (which isn't much) that you do not own anything. *sigh***

**Iris the great does not own hetalia.**

**Darn you copyright laws.**

**Warning's: This is Romano were talking about people so swearing.**

* * *

After the whole bully incident I started hanging around Matthew and Gilbert more. It took a while to get used to Gilbert in general, and Matthew was really nice. And when I hung around them no bullies came after me, not like I couldn't just kick there asses back to their mommies. Though Carson had interrogated me why I was so happy after coming home from school, but that was all in the past and today was Saturday a day free of all crazies.

"Romano! Someone's on the phone the asked for you!" Maria's voice called out; grabbing the phone I held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said maybe it was Feliciano!

"The awesome me is calling you!" Screamed an annoying voice. I sighed in annoyance how the hell did he get my phone number!

"Gilbert! How did you get my phone number!" I asked trying to stop from cursing at him as I could hear him cackling in the background.

"Remember you gave it to me!" His loud voice called out I could hear a muffled voice seemingly chastise him, I had a feeling Matthew was there with him. I did remember him forcing me to give him my phone number in payment for helping me. I supposed that's what he was referring to.

"Yes now I remember! You forced me to write down my phone number after you made the boys run away as "Payment"." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm and attitude as Maria called it. I could hear silence before there was small bang.

"Mattie!" I heard Gilberts muffled voice say as a much quieter voice shushed him.

"Gilbert wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the zoo." Matthew said I like him a bit more then Gilbert he was so calm and shy. But at the same time I knew that if he didn't harden up he might have a hard life.

"I suppose so I'd have to ask Carson." I said though the zoo was sounding pretty nice even with Gilbert along.

"But Gilbert is trying to make it so that your Mom or dad will take you too the zoo and we tag along." I could hear another muffled 'Mattie!' In the background I thought it about it for a while but I suppose I did need to pay him back for chasing away those bullies even though I could have fucking done it myself.

"Possibly but I have to ask Carson." I said then rushed down the steps trying to figure out where to look for Carson in this ignoramus mansion. Luckily for me in that time span he came walking into the main room.

"Carson! Bastard! Over here!" I called out and he walked over smiling at my angry expression making me growl and glare more.

"We're going to the zoo." I said my glare deepening when he lit up and hugged me almost making me drop the phone in my hand.

"You're becoming more social! I'm so proud of you!" He said wiping a fake tear from his eye and before he could go on a long monologue I got back to the point bracing myself for more hugs.

"Gilbert and Matthew are coming as well." I said as he positively beamed and went in for another hug but I side stepped him and with his eyes closed he fell straight to the floor. I scowled at his stupidity, if he hadn't tried to hug me he wouldn't be on the floor, simple as that.

"Are they your friends? I have to go tell Maria!" He said and started to run out of the room pausing before he was out of sight completely. "We'll leave in an Half an hour!" He cried then was out and I held the phone back up to my ear. Hearing some quiet bickering coming from the background.

"Matthew, Pick up bastard" I said feeling bad about calling him that but it was a habit that he and Gilbert were used to and I tried to think that it was toughing him up a bit.

"yes." I heard Matthews's quiet voice say.

"Carson said we leave in an half an hour." I said then there was a shout of protest and Gilbert's voice came through the phone again.

"We'll be there!" he shouted.

"How do you know where we live?" I asked scared at what would be the answer.

"You live in a huge ass mansion how could I not!" Gilbert voice cackled through and I scowled, I wasn't like I was happy living here. I don't care what anybody says I'm not happy here. You are all fucking wrong

"Me and Mattie will be there!" He shouted once again and the click signaled the end of the call. I knew that Gilbert was annoying and not a good friend and at first I was going to give him a rude gesture and walk off. But I found out that his younger brother was also separated from him. And so as the worst decision of my life I let Gilbert be my friend.

I retract thought that saturday was free of all crazies, aparantly Gilbert is his own breed of crazy.

* * *

I had a feeling that the rest of the staff was already notified of my excursion because of Carson (who had decided that it was his mission to make me be more social and "get into the world more often"). But so far it hadn't worked and because I hadn't told anyone about Gilbert and Matthew this was the first he had heard of them.

I decided that it was time to find Carson again so grabbing one of my many fedora's which Carson said made me look "mafia like" personally I didn't think it was such a bad thing. I heard Carson before I found him actually.

"Kitchen staff, guess what! Romano has friends!" I could feel there horror from all the way across the room. I may or have may not messed the whole kitchen up. Multiple times. And if they were scared of me (as they should be) they would be horrified at Gilbert (I had been at the receiving end of far too many of his pranks not to fear them).

"Hey Bastard!" I called out, it was becoming more and more so his name. Especially since he had made the mission 'get-Romano-into-the-world'.

"Romano!" Carson cried out running to hug me only to fall flat on his face again as I side-stepped him, once again.

"I really shouldn't try to hug you with my eyes closed" he said rubbing the sore bump on his head.

"Got that right you fucking bastard." I grumbled out.

"Language!" Maria, who had just been passing through chastised as she walked to the pool area her blue dress blowing behind her. Meredith just chuckled as she walked up to Carson.

"I heard your shouting about Romano's friends all the way across the mansion! You have an inside voice. Use it!" she said slapping him lightly on the back of the head. Maria cackled from the doorway as she left for the pool at Carson kicked puppy look.

"Hey Meredith do you want to go to the zoo with us!" He said trying to subtly ask her out on a date. I rolled my eyes at his puppy dog look. But Meredith wasn't even looking at him.

"Sure sounds fun when are we leaving?" She asked looking up into his face clearly excited at the prospect of the zoo. I hadn't been to the zoo since I was four with…I hadn't been to the zoo for a while lets leave it at that.

The doorbell rang and Carson using speed I didn't know was possible rushed there and opened the door only to see a smiling, correction, smirking, Gilbert and a shy Matthew.

"Romano!" Gilbert shouted waving while Matthew just gave a small wave in response. Carson seemed to fucking glow at the statement.

"Off to the zoo!" Carson yelled herding us to the car. More like dragging us to the car.

"Bastard" I mumbled as I climbed into his car, because we wanted to seem as normal as possible and taking a limo to the zoo didn't seem like the way to do that.

* * *

Never, ever, ever, ever, let Carson drive anything, especially a car. I think we were all green by the time that the car stopped in the zoo parking lot.

"How the holy hell did you ever get your license!" She said incredulously at him. How did he get his license?

"What do you mean?" he asked generally confused at her statement. I had a feeling that the people who tested him were blind and not very observant or motion sick what so ever.

"I agree with the unawesome chick." Gilbert said queasily.

"What do you mean "Unawesome Chick" I am awesome thank you very much!" Meredith said her voice cross as she looked incredulously at him.

"What I mean-"

"Let's just get out of this stupid car." I grumble and they stop there argument enough to get out of the car.

"Jeesh you guys must be really motion sick!" Carson said looking at us all our faces tinted green.

"Bastard." I said walking towards the gates for the zoo.

"I agree with the little demon." I heard Meredith say before she started to follow me the rest of them following soon after Carson still confused as ever.

* * *

I didn't know that Gilbert actually had a heart until we went through the Bird Exhibit.

"Look how cute it is!" Gilbert said looking at a fierce some looking Bird from some where in South America.

"Yeah 'cute' because that's exactly what I would call 'cute'" I said my voice dripping Sarcasm.

"I need a little bird and I'll name it Gilbird. Because nothing's awesomer then me!" He said and all I could imagine was an aggressive looking bird sitting on an evil looking Gilbert's Shoulder. I shuddered shaking the image out of my head only to see Matthew doing the same thing.

"That was ...disturbing." He said and I couldn't help but agree as Gilbert went around and named all the birds in the vicinity names that sounded all suspiciously like 'Gilbert'.

We finally got out of the Bird area and we were headed for the gift shop when I bumped into a girl. She had red hair that came down a little past her shoulders curling around her body her bangs stopping just before her eyes.

"Sorry!" she called out rushing off I followed her with my eyes until I finally shook off the feeling and hurried after the Carson and the others.

"Where did you disappear to?"Gilbert asked as we looked around at the stuffed animals as he dug through them to find a stuffed bird.

"No where." I said as I picked up a stuffed Wolf. Feliciano's favorite. Hugging it to my chest I walked up to the register paying for it with my allowance for that week.

"You got a stuffed animal?" Meredith asked when we got out of the gift shop Gilbert happily hugging a stuffed yellow bird.

"Yes dammit." I said not wanting to hear about it. I didn't even really know why I bought it myself other then that it was Feliciano's favorite animal.

But as I hugged it to my chest on our way home as the car (which Meredith was driving) lulled me to sleep along with Gilbert and Matthew. I couldn't help but believe I had made the right the decision.


	7. Chapter Six: Arrows

**A/N: ****OKay so sorry this took so long but to make up for it i am posting two stories.  
Secondly here's the deal i have one more chapter of this story left before i start posting for Feliciano's story That way you only get the story from both perspectives and you don't know what happens to one of them before the other.**

**So Yeah new character introduced the last character that i should be introducing Well unless you haven't read Feliciano's story then you might meet some new characters but that's it. But Because ninowrimo is coming up i might not be posting very often not like i do anyway. But just thought you would like to know.**

* * *

"Romano! School!" I hear Meredith's voice call out. I groan and roll over trying to go back to sleep. "Romano if you don't get out of that bed right now I'm going to have Carson come up there and wake you up." She called out I sat straight up in my bed. The room spinning for a bit before it finally came into focus.

"I'm up!" I scream, lazily standing up stretching my hands over my head and walking over to my walk in closet I searched around pulling out my uniform along with one of my many fedora's. Sleepily pulling on my clothes I looked in the mirror combing my hair down and pulling the hat on grumbling at the one piece of hair that just won't stay down. Grabbing my backpack I walked down the grand staircase and to the informal dining room.

"The normal Romano?" Maria asks walking by; I nod as I quickly do the few problems I had forgotten to do this weekend. But just as I finished with them Meredith walked in with what looked like some sort of magazine.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her she looked over the magazine.

"It's a booklet of all the activities in the district. Want to take a look?" She said handing me the booklet I flipped through it not finding any of the Lego classes or football camps interesting. I was just about to flip a page when I saw it, Archery class. I read the little intro getting intrigued by the concept. Turning the booklet around to her I pointed at the class.

I watched her as she read the small passage and then nodded smiling.

"The meeting's tonight but it says that it's okay to bring money to the meeting. You'll have to go to the gymnasium after school. That all right with you?" she said taking the booklet out of my hand, I nodded.

"Okay then-" She pulled a booklet out of her pocket along with a pen flipping it open she started to fill out one of the checks, ripping it out she handed it to me. "Give this to the instructor when you get there" She said taking the booklet with her as she left. Maria came back out from the kitchen with a plate of eggs and pancakes on it.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the check sitting next to me.

"It's money for archery class." I said just before realizing something. "Where's Carson?" I ask her but it came out more as "mhweres warsan" Because of the food in my mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth! And he's running an errand." I scowled looking in the direction which Meredith had disappeared to. She had tricked me!

* * *

"Class today we have a new student!" Mrs. Havelson Said as she opened the door and there stood the girl that I had bumped into at the zoo. Her backpack was just a plain purple one with designs etched all over it. I could see her unease as she stood in front of the classroom. I tried to smile at her but I just couldn't all the came out was a creepy smile.

"Class this is Winifred, I expect her to feel very welcome." She said I could hear the giggles of the girls next to me.

"Winifred, What kind of name is that?" The girl said as they both laughed.

"You can sit next to Matthew, okay Winifred?" She said pointing to Matthew who sat in the back. Carefully she walked back to her seat avoiding a foot that was meant to trip her by walking over it. Though the rest of the day went as planned I was slightly distracted by the new girl Winifred. By the time recess came around I was so curious about her my mind was reeling.

"Recess time!" Mrs. Havelson said and we all rushed out the door except Winifred, Matthew, Gilbert and Me.

"So Winifred right" I ask her as we walk out to our lockers to get our coats.

"Yes but you can call me Winnie though" she said pulling on a basic jacket over her uniform. "What are your names?" She asked looking at us keeping a grip on her notebook.

"I am the awesome-"

"That's Gilbert, and as you know my names Matthew." Matthew said interrupting Gilberts 'I'm so awesome' speech.

"Mattie!" he whined and she giggle shyly.

"My names Romano," I said as we walked into the chilly end of September air.

"You were at the zoo right?" she said I nodded and she smiled as we gathered under a piece of climbing equipment.

"So Winnie what do you like to do?" Matthew said smiling comfortingly but Gilbert's creepy smile canceled it out.

"Read and Write." She said and then her and Matthew going off into a conversation about some books.

"As fascinating as this conversations is, there is much more you should know about the awesome-"

"Gilbert no one cares." Winnie said blushing when she realized what she said as me and Matthew laughed at Gilberts 'deer caught in headlights look'. That's about how the rest of recess went as we went into the building still out of breathe from laughing.

"I now except you into the group of the awesome I's minions!" Gilbert cried out and both me and Winnie smacked him in the arm as Matthew just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Gilbert that means soooo much to me." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm as we put away our jackets. The rest of the day went smoothly and I ended up in the gym clutching the check in my hand as I walked in.

"Got my money?" The instruction said his hand outstretched I placed the check in his hand and he told me to wait over by the other ten boys that were there. When nobody else showed up, he turned towards us.

"My name is John Gremak, but you can just call me John and this is archery class though be warned if you have no aim what so ever I won't be much help." He chuckled and we weakly laughed.

"Okay let's just start by shooting a few arrows. First of all nobody grabs the arrows until I say so. Do not point any of the arrows or bows at anybody no matter what. Now lets get started!" he said having us line up and handing us a bow then taking the arrows he lead us outside to the archery field.

"First line up with a target!" He called out and we rearranged ourselves so we each had a target. He then walked past us giving us each five arrows.

"Okay now you only get to shoot one arrow at a time. What you need to do is load the arrow like this." He said putting the chip in the end of the arrow in the bow string. "Then line the arrow up and hold it in place make sure when you pull the bow string back that you pull it back with two or three fingers and that you pull it to your ear." He said lining up the arrow and releasing the string letting it hit the target in the center.

"Got it, now you try" he said I went through the instructions just as he said pulling the string back to my ear then releasing it. It flew through the air hitting the center of the target in dead accuracy.

"Whoa! Have you used a bow and arrow before?" John said coming up behind me.

"No" I said wondering what was so surprising I just did what he said to but when I looked around at the other boy's targets only a few had any arrows on them and none of them had the arrows in the center except for mine.

He handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"Call this if you folks are okay with some private lessons to get you read enough to maybe enter in a competition." He said walking off.

I wished that life was as easy as archery.


	8. Chapter Seven: Storms

**A/N: so sorry it took so long i have lots to do and lots going on, one of these things in paticular is nanowrimo. (which i can tell is happening because i keep getting less and less updates for stories...) so hears the next one and next time i update it will be both Romano's story and Feliciano's story at once and the stories will have skipped a few years.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia there. don't sue me**

**Warning: i haven't really proof read over it to much if you see any mistakes please tell me.**

The world outside of my window was a torrent of wind and rain, pounding down on the glass. The lighting crackled and flashed in the distance. Carson and Meredith were on a date, as Carson had happily informed me of yesterday. And Maria was home with her family because of a funeral. So I was stuck in the mansion with no one to talk to or insult.

As I walked back from the kitchen with a warm cup of hot chocolate in my hand. I heard a feeble knocking coming from the large front door. I scowled who was out there in this weather. Walking over I opened the large front door. Only to find Winnie shivering and soaked into the bone as the rain fell on her like little pebbles.

"Winnie?" I said standing there dumbstruck as she stared at me; her face flushed pink because of the cold rain. Realizing that she was still standing outside I ushered her in her wet clothes made their own puddle on the floor

"Y-yes" she shivered out clutching her wet sweatshirt and her knees shook.

"Why are you here?" I asked not trying to be mean or anything but why was she in the pouring rain in the first place? And how did she even know I was here?

"I walked to the l-library before the storm hit, and then I couldn't find my way back to my house in this rain so I came to your house because it's easy to find." She said bashfully as she took off her soaked socks and jacket. My cup of hot chocolate still hot on a counter near the door where I had set it.

"Well you can't really miss a giant mansion can you?" I grumbled out handing her my hot chocolate. She nodded bashfully then shivered again her shirt and pants just as wet as her sweatshirt.

"Do you have any clothes I could b-borrow?" she asked still shivering, cupping my hot chocolate in her hands taking small sips out of it. Motioning for her to follow me I started towards the kitchen.

"Can I have another hot chocolate?" I said to one of the maids- I think her name was Amy. Who nodded and stepped back into the kitchen I sat on the stools Winnie sitting right next to me still sipping her-my hot chocolate.

"I suppose you could borrow some of my clothes." I said as the maid came back with another cup of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. I grabbed a few dipping them in my hot chocolate and taking a bite.

"Thank you!" she said hugging me my face lit up crimson and I almost spit out my cookie in shock. Before she detached herself.

"What kind of clothes do you want anyway?" I said embarrassed she just shrugged.

"Sweatpants will do." We sat in silence for a while just munching on our cookies and sipping our hot chocolate the thunder shaking the house (Or mansion what ever you want to call it) with its ferocity. And the lightning making streaks of light in the kitchen. Grabbing a few cookies I left my empty mug on the table and started up the steps Winnie following me close behind.

"How do you even find your way around here?" she said looking confused as I walked through corridor and corridor and up another flight of steps.

"You just figure it out, I suppose." I said, the first time I was here I had actually had gotten lost on a few occasions but I had found my way back to somewhere I knew eventually. But now a month later I knew the layout of the house like the back of my hand. I stopped suddenly Winnie almost crashing into me opening my door into my room.

It wasn't a super fancy room it had batman sheets (not the cheesy kind, the creepy actual kind.) And a large book shelf filled to the brim with comic books, Manga's, and books of every sort. They had accumulated over the months I had been here. I had always liked comic books and music really. The were rugs on the ground to cover up the cold hard wood floor and Different posters of bands I liked.

"Whoa! You room is amazing!" she said spinning around looking at all of my posters. Most of them were Green Day but various other musicians decorated the wall along with comic book characters and even some artists. I shrugged as I opened my closet door grapping a pair of sweatpants and my 'My Chemical Romance' shirt.

"You don't strike me as a music lover." She said looking at the posters as I closed the closet doors and tossed the sweatpants and shirt at her.

"Yeah, well you didn't strike me as a writer, now change." I said sitting on my bed my stuffed wolf next to me as she walked into my bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. A minute passed as I stared at the ceiling my window watching my room light up and dim as the lightning flashed. Finally the door opened and Winnie walked out in my clothes her wet hair dripping on the floor.

"Can I borrow you phone I need to contact Melissa and Frank-" the lights flicked then completely turned out. Just great the power went out. Could this get any more interesting?

"I suppose that's I no" she said looking around the room as the lightning in the distance lit up the room at random intervals.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked standing up from my bed.

"Sure what do have?" she said and followed my out of the room and back down to the kitchen. It seemed like a test 'lets see if Romano can find his way back to the kitchen in the dark' yeah.

"Everything." I bluntly said walking next to her.

"Oh yeah you're rich…" she said. That comment stung and fueled the rage in me.

"Not like it asked for it." I snapped back she looked at me shocked she opened her mouth before closing it again; we descended to the kitchen in silence.

When we got there again the same maid was standing there talking to a woman in the kitchen staff. When she finally spotted us she stopped talking and walked over to us stopping right in front of us.

"Do you need anything" she ased monotone like it was rehersed, Hell it probably was.

"Can I have some soup, preferably with potatoes please." Winnie said sweetly to her the maid smiled and walked back into the kitchen. We stood there for a second before sitting on the stools in silence. Before I was stupid and broke it.

"Who is Millissa and frank?" I asked remembering her words from before the power went out. She looked at me startled before turning away her head in her arms.

"My Foster parents." She said blankly staring at the opposite wall.

"I guess were sort of similar then…" I mumbled not really expecting her to hear but she did her head perking up.

"What do you mean?" she asked then it was my turn to turn away from her. I wasn't sure how much I should tell her.

"You know I used to be teased by all of kids at the orphanage when I was younger because of how many foster homes returned me because of my 'imaginary' friends." She said dejectedly. I turned in surprise.

"You 'imaginary friends'?" i asked the way she said it seemed to imply they weren't imaginary. She nodded with a small chuckle.

"My first foster parents weren't concerned at first because, well it was normal for children my age to have an imaginary friend. But as the years went on and the 'imaginary friend' didn't go away they got worried and even had me tested for various mental diseases. But none of them came back positive. But they were still afraid of me a bit they didn't' know much about anything to do with the brain. So in fear they sent me back. That's about when I learned about my ability really.

"My ability to see ghosts. I learned to not to talk about the ghosts but, the ghosts followed me even to houses without any ghosts on the property and people would have experiences and they would most of the time think it was me doing all these things and give me back to the orphanage." She stopped and looked at me like waiting for some sort of reaction out of me. But I just looked at her, I believed her I truly did but I didn't quite get how this would change my look on her.

"Do you really think I'm just going to walk away and call you insane?" I asked her and she just avoided my eyes.

"No I'm not,I believe you I don't think you're insane I believe that if you were I would have noticed. Idiot." I mumbled the last part and she smiled a bit then curiously looked at me.

"Well now that I've told my deepest darkest secret, what your story?" she asked I sighed.

"It's a long story." I started, she raised an eye brow giving me I incredious look.

"Well I have a bit." She said looking outside into the still raging storm.

"Fine but it's not as exciting as yours." I said giving in and she shrugged. The maid came back with the soup giving a bowl to both of us and I motioned her to follow me over to the living room sitting on a couch.

"Well it was the June this year and we were coming back from camping and-" I started getting choked up remembering that I was disrespecting my dad on the way home not even thinking that we would be sent to an orphanage and separated from my little brother and end up in the eptome of wealth.

"and a car must have hit us or something, I don't really remember that part clearly. But we swerved off the road and into the ditch hitting tree. Me and my brother sustained minor injuries, but my mom and dad…" I trialed off and she nodded knowing what I was getting into.

"We don't have any realitives in the country all of them are in Italy and we're not very in touch with them anyway. So they shipped us off to the orphanage about the Endish of August. We were only there a day when a couple came to look to adopt one of the children.

"Well they wanted to adopt me and at first the orpahange manager said no but then she gave in and I was separated from my brother. I promised him I would come looking for him." I looked away, furiously rubbing at my eyes trying to get the tears to go away, Why was I crying I shouldn't be crying. I tried to think but without any success.

"What is his name?" She questioned

"Who's"

"Your brother." I nodded not looking her in the eye praying she didn't see the tears.

"His name is Feliciano." I said and she nodded before lighting up.

"look the storm is calming down!" she said and sure enough the dark clouds had become more grey and the thunder and lighting had stopped sometime during my story.

"I should probably go. But when you do go looking for your brother. Remember to include me." She said smiling and I lead her door where she pulled on her still wet sweatshirt and I handed her a bag of her wet clothes that one of the maids had put together.

"I hope that your imaginary friends don't give you any trouble or you might not be able to keep that promise" I said. She giggled and walked out the door into the light grey world.

It seemed to be getting lighter and lighter almost as light as my heart as I walked back to my room to wait for Carson's return.


	9. Chapter Eight: Time skip

**An: i'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry about being so late in updating but life got in the way seriously. Anyway i'm hoping to update more frequently and i'm trying to write a criminal minds story but its a secret what it's about so if you like criminal minds keep an eye out for that one. but it probably won't be out for a while but i will be posting all of it at once.**

**any way here you go!**

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue**

* * *

I finally had the laminated copy that signified all of my hard work. There was a small picture of me on it along with all the other information. I smirked slipping it in my pocket. I was ready, after waiting for this day forever I was finally able to drive up to the orphanage by myself.

Walking back up to my room which hadn't really changed in the last seven years except now it was more...lived in really. Smiling I flopped on my bed I had been counting down the days since well…well since they had dragged me off to here. I knew that I had promised Fiona that I would tell her when I was leaving. I couldn't bring myself to. She hadn't mentioned anything about it since I had talked to her about it so many years ago. She had probably forgotten my fucking problems because of hers.

And this was for me anyway, why should they come along anyway? If I found him I didn't want to have to show them all my emotions when I did. I barely remembered his face all I could remember is his little eight year old face a drawing of him that I had worked on for weeks hung above my bed his faces still childish and lively.

Sighing in frustration I stand up walking back down the steps and to the training room which was equipped with multiple bows and probably hundreds of arrows along with many targets to practice with.

Pulling out my favorite bow I load one of the arrows clicking it into place using my eye I line it up in an almost retinue like way, and let it fly. Letting it hit the center of the target making a satisfying thump as the arrow landed in the dead center. Loading another arrow I do the same to four other targets before finally just chucking an arrow at the wall. It wasn't fucking helping, it usually did, why it couldn't work when I really needed it to!

I was so sick of waiting! I had been waiting for seven years and now I had it in my hands but I had to wait until fucking nighttime. It was torture. The fucking arrow makes a chip in the cement as it hits it bouncing off and landing on the ground.

Deciding I was going to go swimming for a bit to try to take my mind off the wait to quite literally drown my worries. I quickly find my way to the swimming pool and to the bathroom which housed my swimming suit which I promptly changed into. The water was perfectly calm not a ripple anywhere.

Standing on the diving board on the end I bounce a few times before flipping off of it letting myself go through the motions hitting the water just as expected. The lukewarm water feeling perfect on my hot skin. Surfacing again I shake the water out of my hair letting myself bob on the water floating on my back looking at the ceiling.

Water usually calmed me down when I couldn't do that with archery. This way as Carson stated, I don't have sharp objects to impale with when I go all hulk on them.

Bastard.

I stay like that for a while just staring at the fucking ceiling letting the water sink into my body thinking about all the memories that I had with Feliciano. The good ones not at the pissy orphanage with that bastard of a babysitter that let us get separated. In fact I tried to avoid that fact if at all possible.

Finally I heard the clipping of feet as the shoes of one of the maids finds its way over to the edge of the pool I don't acknowledge their existence.

"Romano! It's already seven you've been in there for two hours! What are you hoping you'll become some sort of monster? Trust me you already are." I hear Meredith say from the edge of the pool turning around I kick over to the side of the pool.

She looks much different from when I first came here, first off all you can barely see the baby bump that is showing. This was going to be her third child with Carson who couldn't be happier and was trying to get my opinion on its name. But her hair was curlier and she had died it with red highlights

"No. I was not trying to become a monster like you fucking said!" I said toweling off rubbing my hair with the towel the curl that still wouldn't stay down just bobbed along with me.

"Okay, okay Jeesh. So Carson was wondering, have you thought of a name you want to suggest yet?" she ask smiling broadly putting her hand absent-mindedly on her belly.

"That bastard! He already knows I said no a million fucking times. I'm going to have to hunt him down again." I say scowling wrapping my towel around my waist.

"Nice seeing you to Romano!" she calls out as I walk towards the kitchen. the table was to lonely to sit and eat at, so since I had come here I had eaten at the counter top right next to the kitchen where I felt less lonely. Not that I would admit it publically.

"Ohhhhhhhhh~Romano!" I hear Carson's voice call out singsongedly.

"I'll have a thing of soup, potato please-what do you want bastard!" I say turning to him after making sure the maid got my order for dinner, which I was anxious to eat and start the small packing I would have to do.

"You have a name-"

"No bastard quite asking!" I yell at him as the maid comes back out with the soup that I had ordered. I quickly shoveled some in my mouth as I try to finish quickly so that I could make sure that everything was in order.

"Well if you do all you need to do is find me and tell me." I roll my eyes taking another bite of the potato soup.

"Nice to see you in such I good mood through Romano!" he shouts out as he leaves I turn to the doorway.

"What did you mean by that bastard!" I shout but he doesn't reply he's already around the corner and disappearing from sight. The soup is finished quickly after that and I rush back up to my room. The clock read that it was seven thirty. I had been planning this day forever. I knew that Carson and Meredith were getting a babysitter for Vash and Lilli because they were leaving for a date.

This meant that it was going to be easier to sneak out to the car so that I could get out of the garage. The directions were already printed and were in a bag that was open on my bed.

I took a change of clothes (just in-fucking case), and a flashlight along with my phone and snacks.

Taking a look at the room I look at my bag and then the time, it was still only eight I was to leave between now and eight-thirty if I was to get there at a reasonable hour tomorrow because the orphanage was six hours away! Six hours, wow it didn't feel that long when I came here, of coarse I did fall asleep during some of it…

I had a brief thought; opening up a draw I grabbed a sketch book and a pack of colored pencils. I was an okay artist, I wasn't nearly as good as Feli though, he could literally take the emotion on the face and transfer it on the page like it was the paper it's self. Me I usually just stuck with inanimate objects.

Sticking the paper and pencils in my bag I throw it over my shoulder letting it hit my back with a thump and the pencils clattered where they were.

The steps shook the pencils as I took bouncing steps down them my backpack bouncing along with me as I did.

I reached out to the door for the garage letting the cold handle snap me out of my stupor, turning the cold handle I let the cold breezy garage wash over me in a wave of air. There were cars and cars lined up most of them were extremely expensive cars that were just asking for attention which I didn't want. So I grabbed one of the more inconspicuous ones.

Siting down in the car I couldn't help but smirk, and I hoped that I wouldn't crash it as I did, taking out my instructions I tape them onto the dashboard and then click the garage button waiting until it opened up so that I could pull out.

Getting the car in reverse I pulled out making sure to look behind me as I did. I pulled out into the road and drove off.

It was a long six hours and it was late at night when I got to the orphanage. It looked a bit more run down then last time I saw it but other than that it looked just like it did when they drove off those years ago.

Parking the car by the building I climb out walking quickly up to the front porch knocking on the door. But when no one comes I try the door handle. It turns with ease as it pushes it open.

The inside looks abandoned there is no furniture I walk up the creaking stairs towards the rooms. But as I walk into my room there is nothing but some old wood. I turn around frantically looking for any sign of life. I run from room to room looking for any of the kids. I find none.

Finally I end up in the middle of the hallway crouching against a wall holding my head in my hands as the wet droplets make their way to the ground leaving small clean spots in the dusty floor.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Agreement

**AN: okay so I know that I have been not updating I'm so so sorry but I have been doing other stuff and I've been busy and it's just been choatic but i finally have two updates one on here and the other on Feliciano's story**

**Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia**

**Please tell me if you notice any mistakes seriously**

The walls of my room were dark blue.

And I should know. I had been staring at them for the last few hours.

I felt broken cracked inside. I had ignored everybody locking my door even when Carson tried to talk to me but I wasn't ready to face the world. My Fratello was gone. Disappeared and I had nowhere to start looking for him. I felt like destroying something, ripping it to shreds and even then I couldn't replicate what I felt inside like my world had been sent through a paper shredder and then stomped on and left outside in the rain.

I felt like I was about to cry and punch a wall at the same time out of sadness and anger. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to my door opening,

"What the Hell is your deal!" I could hear Gilbert's angry voice ask as my door slammed open. I sat upright quickly. "You disappear last night then you are back the next morning acting like the world just ended." Gilbert said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I told you I have a brother right?" I said staring at my ceiling gilbert's rant abruptly stopped.

"No" he said looking at me; I could barely see him out of my eye

"Well I do, and I was taken from him and he's still out there at the orphanage somewhere. But now the orphanage is just a building and I don't even know where to fucking look!" I ended angrily trying to control my anger enough so that I didn't punch the wall again there already was one to many holes in the wall I sat on the corner of my bed in thought.

"So you went to look for your brother yesterday?" Gilbert asked " and you didn't bring your best friend?" he said grabbing chair from the corner of my room and sitting down watching me as I sat with my hands in my head on the edge of the bed. I knew he wouldn't leave until he had heard the full story.

"I didn't know what to do" I finally admitted after a pause. "It's been so many years and I had begun to have this small little thought that Feli was just my imagination but I pushed it to the back of my mind." I said telling him my deepest fear,

My fear that I was insane and that Feliciano was part of my imagination.

"….I know how you feel." I heard gilbert quietly say from his seat.

"How would you understand!" I shouted at him standing up in anger. "You don't have any siblings you've been a rich spoiled brat all of your life!" I shouted at him then sat down a bit ashamed of what I had said but not enough to apologize but gilbert just looked away not meeting my eyes. But I didn't want to meet his eyes either.

There was a long pause of awkward silence before either of us spoke again.

"….I have a brother out there. And I haven't always been rich." Gilbert said breaking the silence. "I had a little brother named Ludwig our dad died in combat and our grandma and grandpa died the year afterwards when a car hit them. We were sent to an orphanage a while from here. Where I was separated from him." Gilbert said and suddenly I felt like a dick.

"I'm sorry." I said at last. "I didn't know-you never told me." I said looking anywhere but his face as he turned to look at me.

"It's okay I haven't really told anybody so I didn't expect you to know." He said but then his face got all happy again suddenly. "Have you told Winnie yet" he says with a smirk that could rival anybody's and his red eyes flash with mischief as I groan. I didn't even want to think about telling Winnie but I knew I had to because she would find out and I wouldn't probably live to see the morning.

Gilbert laughed leaning backward in his chair but he leaned a bit too far back and tipped backwards. He gave a small screech as he fell backwards. And as soon as he landed on the floor we both burst out laughing. And I fell back on my bed clutching my sides.

It felt wrong to laugh when all of this shit was happening. But at the same time I felt like a boulder sized weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and I felt light and free.

"So what's the plan?" I asked after we finally finished laughing.

"Well first we should probably go tell Winnie and Matthew before they team up and find us and kill us. Then bring us back just so they can kill us again." Gilbert said and I nodded giving a small shiver of fear of Fiona's wrath.

I started to sit up and grabbed the bag of stuff that I had brought along with me last night that had been thrown at the wall when I had gotten home.

"Ready to go" I asked turning to Gilbert. He gave me his best smile. One that probably would make lesser people ready to run in fear of the mischief that, the smile would bring. But I had been friends with Gilbert for so long I had gotten used to it.

"Ready when you are." He said and we walked out of the door making our way down the steps and out to the car I had taken to the orphanage last night. Throwing my bag in the back I climbed in.

On the way to Winnie's house I turned to Gilbert.

"What was your brother's name again?" I asked just to make a conversation.

"Ludwig" Gilbert said offhandedly but the first person that came into my head was a boy with blonde slicked back hair that lay in the bed opposite from mine at the orphanage.

"Did he have bright blonde hair and blue eyes?" I asked and Gilbert turned to me a bit confused.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gilbert said and I shrugged.

"I think I might know your brother. He was at the orphanage I was at before here." I said and gilbert nodded.

"Well that means this isn't just your quest anymore."


	11. Chapter Ten: Arrivederchi

**A/N: okay so as i was making sure i had gotten a part of this story correct i came across that i had made Winnie have two different names...sorry if any of you got confused by this i made sure to fix it. But if you catch any girl named Fiona in the story just know that she is actually winnie but somehow i decided that her name was Fiona? how? i have no idea. The wonders of my brain.**

**This by far must have been one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia**

* * *

After driving to pick up Winnie she decided to yell at us for two minutes straight. Trust me, Gilbert timed it. Then proceeded to tell us that she was not going anywhere tonight and that she was not going with until the morning. And if we left without her she would find us and kill us. Then revive us and kill us again.

Nice to know I have such considerate friends.

So I dropped gilbert back at his house with a promise to be there by noon. And I headed back home. So here I am, bored out of my mind because I can't go find my brother. And all because Winnie wasn't going to leave until the morning.

Fucking girls.

A car pulling into the estate shocks me out of my stupor. It is easy to tell when someone pulls into the estate or goes out because of the giant gate that has to open to get you in. That would be why I always use the back way to get out and in. In fact the only people that usually used that entrance were the cockroaches. Great.

Quickly getting up I check the calendar above my desk and groan falling back on my bed. In all of my drama I had forgotten that they were coming home today from some annual European tour. There's a knock on the door and Carson opens it.

"The cockroaches are back." He says and I groan again but smile all the same. I had gotten Carson into calling them that and I still amused me. I could call them worse things, but then I would probably get yelled at by Maria about language while Carson just laughed.

"Just fucking great!" I say and Carson just chuckles as I throw on my shoes and make my way down to the dining room.

"Oh my have you grown!" Posh cockroach said with the same grin that she used when I was little. I roll my eyes as soon as she looks away. It had only been a month but I truly wish is was longer. Because every time they came home I had to suffer through awkward dinners where they questioned me on my life and I tried not to get mad. And the business cockroach tried to get me to agree to take over the business when he retires. And I keep refusing.

"Come on we have had the chiefs prepare your favorite! Steak!" she said and I want to grimace. They believe that steak is my favorite because it is the business cockroach's favorite food. But to be perfectly honest I really didn't like steak. Not like I'm really a vegetarian but I don't like meat as much as most people. So I don't eat it much.

She practically drags me into the dining hall where the table has all the food that you could want. But right now all of it makes me sick to my stomach. We sit down and fill our plates and I fill mine full but I take very small bites trying to calm my sick stomach.

"I'm so glad that you okay, I always get so worried about you when were gone for so long." Posh Cockroach says taking dainty bites of the steak. Making my stomach do weird loops.

"How is school going?" the Business cockroach says taking much less dainty bite of his steak and I look down pushing my food around.

"School ended a few weeks ago." I say taking a small bite of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, sorry, were still a bit lost with the whole time change and everything." Posh cockroach says giving me her best apologetic smile. But I just look away.

"Is something wrong Romano?" she asks feigning concern.

"fine." I say through gritted teeth. Trying to keep myself from saying all the insults at the back of my throat just ready to hurl at them.

We all don't talk for a while the only noise is the noise of forks and spoons against the plates as the cockroaches consume the food and I take very small bites my stomach still doing loop-de-loops in my stomach.

"..There is still the offer of seeing how the company is run." And there is the bomb. It drops like the atomic bomb on Hiroshima. And the insults claw their way back up my throat where I had swallowed them.

"I mean you have to take over someday. Why not get an early start." Business Cockroach says keeping his calm demeanor. Before I had usually just said no or offered an excuse. But now I can't stop myself.

I stand up suddenly my hands banging against the table. My dark eyes looking at them as they looked surprised back at me.

"I don't want any part in your fucking business! I don't think you get this! You're not ever going to be anywhere near like my real parents stop acting like you are! You fucking took me away from my little brother." I take a breath glaring them down. "You really think I'm going to love you after that!" I finish and storm out ignoring the shout of 'Romano!'

Storming past Carson I go back up the steps and crash on my bed before looking around. Standing back up I throw open my closet doors and grab all of my bags from my shelves and begin to fill them with my possessions. I have made my decision. I'm not going to stay here anymore. I have to run away. I'm never coming back. Never in a million years.

I throw everything that I hold dear in it including my bow and arrows that I have tucked away in my closet. Stacking all the bags near the door I lay back down on my bed determined to get one more night of sleep in my bed I set my alarm for five in the morning. And let the sleep claim me not even taking off my shoes.

Line

I wake up in the morning to a small shaking of my shoulder.

"Romano wake up." I startle awake only to see Carson standing there only illuminated by the moonlight coming through my window.

"I know your leaving forever." He says and I smile Carson even though annoying knows how to read me easier than anyone I know well except for Feliciano.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and that Vash and Lilli are going to miss you." Carson says and I smile sitting up looking at the time it's reads that it is three o'clock in the morning. Rubbing my eyes I smile. Vash and Lilli were so sweet definitely taking after their mother and not their father.

"Tell them I'll miss them. I'll try to visit if I can." I say and Carson smiles taking my hand and placing a slip of paper in it.

"This is our address, and mine and Meredith's phone numbers call if you need anything. And please visit." Carson says and I nod. And he grins slapping my back.

"And I was wondering before you left if you have any names to recommend." Carson said and I blurted out the first name that came to me.

"Celio." I said and Carson looked at me oddly before nodding.

"What's it mean?" he asked and I looked away. I hadn't even thought before answering. Celio was the name of the baby that mama was going to have before she miscarried. I remember the name clearly.

"Heaven." I replied and he smiled giving me another hug which I tried to resist mostly out of face.

"I'm going to miss you." He said and I gave him a small hug back.

"I'm going to miss you to bastard." I said and he let go smiling and grabbed some of my bags and I grabbed the rest and we made our way down to the garage where he set the bags in the trunk.

"Remember to visit." Carson said and I nodded

"Arrivederchi" I say as I climb in the car as the door to the garaged closed with a final thud. Picking up my phone as I back out of the garage. I quickly dialed Gilbert's number.

"Hello?" Gilbert's sleepy voice says over the speaker.

"Ciao, Gilbert. Can you be ready in fifteen minutes? And call the others telling them to be ready as well?" I ask.

"Sure, but I thought you were going to pick us up later today?" Gilbert asked and I finally got down the drive way as the front door opened and I could see the vague outline of the cockroaches.

"There's been a change in plans" I said and there is a chuckle as I hang up. Giving a small wave I roll down my window.

"See ya later bastards!" I shout out it as I drive off laughing madly all the way to Gilbert's house.


	12. Why I haven't been Updating

I feel really bad about replacing a notice with a notice but I think I might have downplayed how busy I am in June. Seriously I have a practice or parade almost every single day and on like the four days I have off on one I have to go to friend's birthday party and the others will be spent sleeping, relaxing and practicing on my own.

But my goals after June is to get Feliciano's and Romano's story finished and start one of the new story ideas that I have. And start working on Saffron again because I like that story idea but I just need time to actually write. But I will try my best to try to write this month but don't expect much if anything. But after June I'm all yours. And my body will be acquainted to my bed as I write for most of the summer to make up for this.


End file.
